


Taste

by Anonymous



Category: Confident - Demi Lovato (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Her skin smells like sweat, like the exhaust of her bike, and a little like the unforgettable miasma of branded flesh.





	

Her skin smells like sweat, like the exhaust of her bike, and a little like the unforgettable miasma of branded flesh. Her mouth tastes like stale coffee. They haven't even stopped to ask each other's names, as if names aren't lies they'll discard in an hour, full and wet and used.

Need drives them now, and it's only a matter of who gets there first, fumbling at buttons to slide pants down just enough. The floor is rough under her knees. Her hair hurts from the yank dragging her face close.

Her cunt tastes like sweet, like lies, like freedom.


End file.
